Unto My Dying Breath
by StevieRae2011
Summary: When Arya is injured in battle, she makes a confession... regarding Eragon. How will Eragon react, knowing Arya has been dealt a mortal wound? This is a One-Shot! Takes place before Inheritance. Character death, so beware. R&R! You know you want to...


**So, this is my first venture into the FF world of Inheritance. I thank anyone taking the time to read this. I am a die-hard shipper of Eragon/Arya. That said, this will not be ending happily. Just fair warning. I've only read up until almost the end of Brisingr but I'm a dirty cheater and I know how Inheritance ends… for the most part. I don't really have many details so this will probably be set somewhere between Brisingr and Inheritance. That said, I'll stop blathering and actually write something. I do apologize. I talk a lot. Regardless, I will stop now. Read On. **

"To your left, Eragon!" Arya called and he swung Brisingr to the approaching enemy, not missing a beat. They were surrounded, at least twenty warriors against just the two of them. And, of course, Saphira. Her claws were covered in gore and the ground near her was charred and blackened. Her jaw was dripping blood and the air was still ringing from her latest roar. At least another twenty lay slaughtered around the group, but no matter how many were felled to their weapons- blade, claws, or otherwise- more came to take their places.

_There are too many, little one. We cannot keep this up forever, _Saphira said. Eragon's eyes flashed.

_We will survive, _he thought back. Saphira roared, unleashing a column of sapphire flames. It enveloped ten of the twenty soldiers and another twelve took their place. Saphira growled in frustration and batted another five down with her tail just as Arya took out two soldiers with a slash of her blade. Only five came to replace them.

"Their ranks are thinning," Arya said.

"Brisingr," Eragon said and it flared to life in his hands. He slashed at a soldier and he ran backwards. In his distraction, Arya easily cut him down. Eragon extinguished the flame and ran another soldier through. No one stepped forward to fill the gap. In her eagerness, Saphira swung her tail and nearly knocked the two of them over. She snorted by way of apology and snatched up three soldiers into her maw. Only ten soldiers remained around them now. Arya cut down another three in a matter of minutes and Eragon another four. The last three were slashed by Saphira. Eragon looked around. "No more."

_Don't be so hasty, _Saphira chastised. But, she let her guard down slightly as no one else ran forward. Arya threw her consciousness far around them and sensed nothing. She paused. No, not nothing. A very well guarded mind was just above them. She pushed it and -from the shock of the sudden pressure- the shield lifted slightly. Arya felt the thoughts of the person, a man named Drotha, directing his hands to draw back a bowstring, and launch an arrow… At Eragon.

"No!" she cried. She pushed him out of the arrow's path- leaving herself directly in it. Later, no one would question her motives. Eragon was a Rider. He must be protected. But, that was not Arya's only reason. As the arrow hit her stomach, she smiled. _He's safe, _she thought. She fell and felt strong arms catch her.

"No!" Eragon yelled, echoing her earlier scream. He place his hand over the heavily bleeding wound. Arya placed a hand over his mouth.

_Do not attempt it. The attempt would kill you. It is too late. I am too far gone, _Arya thought to him. She no longer had even the energy to say the words aloud.

_But how? How am I to sit here and watch you die? _he thought back.

_Don't watch. Leave me here. _

_How am I to do that either? _Eragon shook his head. He had translated his pain into anger. It was an easier emotion to deal with. Arya smiled, smiled at her own foolishness and at his words.

_How am I to know the answer? I am not you. _

_You know how I feel for you! _It was the first time they had spoken of it since the last time he had proclaimed his feelings.

_I do. That is how I know you would not leave, just as much as I know it pains you to stay. _Arya felt a pang in her heart. She understood because she felt the same way. Eragon's tears fell upon her face, making it look almost as if she herself was crying. She touched her hand to his cheek.

_Why? Tell me why. _

_You know why. I could not have let you die if there remained a chance to save you. You are the last free rider. _

_It's not fair! Why must I lose you too? _

_Life is often not fair. But, this served a greater purpose. _

_What would that be? _Eragon asked, knowing the answer.

_Keeping you alive. _Arya drew a shaking breath. She looked at his face. He was gorgeous, more gorgeous than anyone she had seen before. She looked at his lips. She could control herself no longer. It would do her no good. She was going to die regardless. She leaned up and fell back immediately from the pain. She groaned. She instead moved her hand- still upon his cheek- to the back of his head and brought his face down until she could touch his lips to his.

_Wha-? _Eragon thought, only half coherent. His lips moved against hers, responding to them without conscious consent. Saphira chuckled. Arya held his head there and kissed him long and slow. _Arya? _he questioned when she released him.

_Eragon, I am dying. It no longer does me good to hide my feelings from you- or myself, _she said in the Ancient Language so he would know the truth of her words._ The truth is, I love you and have loved you for a long while. _Eragon hung his head, more tears falling.

_Why did you not tell me sooner? _

_I did not want to accept it myself. It is my one great regret in my long life. _

_How am I to let you die knowing this? _he screamed, his voice breaking in pain.

_Because you must. Would you like to hear my dying wish Eragon? _He nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. _For you to hold me. _Eragon looked at her and, as gently as possible, lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and his tears fell in between their lips, making their lips salty.

_I love you Arya, _he whispered mentally in the Ancient Language. _I shall always love you. _

_And I shall love you unto my dying breath. _She smiled, knowing the sentiment meant little with that breath so close at hand. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. She inhaled once more, exhaled, then fell still- a smile still resting on her lips.

"No," Eragon sobbed, both aloud and mentally. "No!" He held Arya's still body in his arms still and rocked. He sobbed for a while, then took a breath. He stood and placed a hand on Arya's forehead. "May you dance and sing in the eternal meadows with the elves of the past. May you look down from the stars and be pleased with what this world has become," he aid in the Ancient Language, imbuing a small amount of energy into the words. "Saphira! Where is he?" He looked at her and saw a man pinned under one of her toes.

_I have captured him. He is alive. It was not my right to kill him. _Drotha squirmed and Saphira growled until he froze in terror.

"You are going to die," Eragon told the man calmly. He was muscular with short brown hair. Drotha squirmed again.

"I did not mean to kill the elf! It was her fault! She stepped in the way!" Eragon controlled his temper and answered, just as calm as before.

"It does not matter. You still killed her and for that you die." The an opened his mouth to say more but Eragon drew Brisingr and, in one smooth motion, stabbed him through the heart. "Come, Saphira." He looked to where Arya's body still rested. "Let's take her home." Saphira inclined her head and Eragon grabbed Arya's body and lifted her and himself into the saddle. Saphira took to the skies.

It was a day's flight from there to Du Weldenvarden and then another day to Ellesmera. Once there, he was stunned to find Islanzadi there. He thought she was still fighting. Her eyes grew wet when she saw Arya but no tears fell.

"Oh, my daughter," she whispered. Saphira gently took Arya from Eragon, laid her down, and began to hum. As she hummed, a wreath of flowers bloomed and placed themselves on Arya's head. Then, Arya was lifted by a plate of emerald which grew to encase her body. Saphira stopped humming and, with a claw, made an inscription.

_Here lies Arya_

_A Daughter of the Forest_

_A Princess of the Elves_

_A Friend to the First of the New Age of Dragon Riders and His Dragon_

_May She Forever Be Joyful_

Then Saphira curled up next the grave and closed her eyes. Everyone paid their respects, Eragon the last of them. Away from the peering eyes and listening ears of everyone but Saphira, Eragon kissed the three middle fingers on his right hand and touched them to the surface of the shining emerald, Arya barely visible within.

"Rest well, my love. We shall be together again, one day." Then, he climbed in the saddle still on Saphira's back and flew away, not looking back and unsure when- if ever- he'd return here. "Rest well," he whispered again and hoped that Arya heard him.

Wherever Arya was, she did hear him. And she smiled.

**So, that's it. I liked it. I don't think they were too OOC. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review please. Umm, I don't know how sad it was seeing as I'm struggling to stay awake and my brain is no longer functioning properly. Regardless, I think I did manage to so somewhat of a happy ending. I'm sorry if what Saphira did for Arya was too close to Brom, but I thought it was fitting. Especially that it was an emerald, because in the actual series her dragon was green. If you have any complaints feel free to voice them. Tired, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
